Pour que notre amour ait un sens
by Selphie451
Summary: Ron et Hermione essayent d'avoir un enfant mais les choses s'annonçent plus compliquées que prévues et mettent leur couple en péril... Ron le supportera-t-il ? Hermione pourra-t-elle l'aider ou bien craquera-t-elle, elle aussi ? RxH
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Ca fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas morte, je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration et plutôt occupée par le boulot J'ai retrouvé cette histoire, un peu différente de ce que je fais d'habitude, qui trainait au fond d'un dossier, et j'ai décidé de vous la mettre, en attendant autre chose! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Tout de suite, place au premier chapitre.

Selphie

* * *

Hermione regarda son époux, immobile devant la fenêtre et vint poser une main apaisante sur son bras:

Hermione regarda son époux, immobile devant la fenêtre et vint poser une main apaisante sur son bras:

On est pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais... murmura-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et grimaça :

- Dis pas de bêtises, tu connais ma mère... il_ faut_ qu'on y aille...

La jeune femme acquiesça malgré elle et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, lui souriant d'un air encourageant:

- Je t'aime...

Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais finit par secouer la tête en soupirant, l'air encore plus triste.

- Ron… le médicomage n'a pas dit que c'était_ impossible_ ! Juste que ça serait un peu plus _compliqué..._

- Il a dit ça pour nous ménager ! S'exclama-t-il avec violence. Pour _ME_ ménager ! Ce sont des conneries !

- Chéri... commença Hermione, d'une voix émue.

- Allons-y. La coupa-t-il sans ménagement. On est déjà en retard...

Il lui prit la main et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

- Et bien, on a cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Déclara Ginny d'un air amusé lorsqu'ils s'installèrent finalement à table.

- C'est ma faute, mentit Hermione avec un sourire parfaitement teinté d'une pointe de culpabilité et de gêne. Je me suis changée trois fois.

Ron fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire mais Ginny le devança:

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione se mit à rire et haussa les épaules en jetant un regard malicieux à sa filleule:

- Dans la mesure où la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ta fille m'a aspergée de son déjeuner, je voulais quelque chose de facilement nettoyable !

- Han quelle mauvaise foi ! S'indigna faussement Ginny en embrassant sa fille sur le front. N'écoute pas tatie Hermione, Lyra, tu bavais _juste_ un peu !

Molly se mit à rire et se tourna vers son plus jeune fils

- Et alors Ronny, quand est-ce que toi et Hermione m'offrirez un nouveau petit rouquin ?

Hermione vit son époux pâlir et s'empressa de répondre à sa place:

- Nous ne sommes pas pressé... dit-elle. Pour le moment on préfère se consacrer à nos carrières et à notre couple...

- Mais _arrête_ de mentir ! S'écria Ron, la faisant sursauter. A quoi ça sert ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi on fait pas un gosse ? Ca fait 2 ans qu'on essaye avec Hermione ! Alors désolé de briser tes rêves de grand-mère, maman, mais ça n'arrivera _jamais_ ! Parce qu'on vient d'apprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas en avoir. Que _JE_ ne pouvais pas en avoir ! C'est assez clair comme réponse !?

Il se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolée... murmura Hermione en se levant à son tour, les larmes aux yeux. Il... il le prend _très_ mal.. je... je suis désolée...

Harry la rejoignit et la prit quelques instants dans ses bras:

- Va le voir... je passerai demain, pour qu'on parle un peu, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça en essuyant les larmes qui débordaient déjà de ses yeux et sortit rejoindre Ron.

Elle le trouva à l'extérieur, donnant des coups de pieds dans la neige:

- Ron... murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

- J'ai pas envie de parler, Hermione.

Elle combla la distance qui la séparait encore de lui et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne en se serrant contre lui :

- Si on rentrait ? Proposa-t-elle.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers elle avant d'acquiescer, l'air désemparé.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite Merci à tous.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la chambre et regarda son mari, surprise:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il enfouissait des vêtements dans un sac.

- Je fais mes valises... dit-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Ron, réponds-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain inquiète devant son silence.

Il s'interrompit pour lui faire face et inspira profondément:

- Je veux qu'on _se quitte_...

Hermione sentit son coeur rater un battement et secoua la tête:

- Quoi...? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ?

- Je veux qu'on se sépare. Je m'en vais.

- Non... non ! Murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ron !

Il avait repris l'empaquetage de ses affaires, fuyant son regard mais elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à la regarder:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Répéta-t-elle.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et soupira:

- Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec moi... mais tu pourras avec _un autre_... souffla-t-il finalement.

Hermione recula comme si elle s'était brûlée et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux:

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...

- C'est mon _problème_, Hermione. Je ne t'imposerai pas ça.

Sans prévenir, elle le gifla violemment avant de se mettre à crier, la voix tremblante:

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? J'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir à cause du _stupide_ diagnostique d'un _stupide_ médicomage ! Je me _fous _de ce qu'il dit ! On traversera cette épreuve tous les deux ! On aura un enfant tous les deux, ou _pas du tout_ ! Tu m'entends !? On a survécu à une guerre et c'est sûrement pas pour que tu me quittes maintenant !

Ses yeux reflétaient peine et colère mais Ron secoua la tête:

- Hermione, c'est la...

- _TAIS-TOi_ ! Cria-t-elle. Tais-toi si c'est pour me dire que c'est la meilleure chose à faire parce que ce sont des _CONNERIES _! Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Je t'aime ! Je _t'aime_, Ron ! Alors peu importe si on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants ensemble ! On trouvera un moyen, on trouvera une solution, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir... je t'aime...

Sur ces derniers mots elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et prenant son visage entre ses mains elle se mit à l'embrasser avec passion.

Très vite ses mains quittèrent ses joues rugueuses pour venir défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Ses lèvres descendirent sur sa nuque tandis que les mains de Ron venaient encercler sa taille pour faire remonter son tee-shirt.

Poussant les valises qui encombraient le lit, elle s'y laissa tomber, entraînant Ron avec elle.

Elle se retrouva bientôt sans soutien-gorge, le torse musclé de Ron pressé contre elle.

A travers les baisers remplis de désespoir qu'il lui donnait, Hermione sentait toute la peine qui irradiait de son être. Par Merlin, comme elle voulait que cette peine disparaisse... comme elle voulait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, heureux et vivant...

Elle s'attaqua à son pantalon quand il se redressa brusquement pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle, la tête entre les mains.

- Ron... ? Appela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je _peux pas_. Dit-il. Je peux pas... A quoi ça sert puisqu'on sait que ça ne donnera rien ?

- Ho mon amour... murmura Hermione, émue, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle posa une main sur son bras mais il se dégagea brusquement :

- Ne me _touche_ pas !

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Hermione seule, sanglotante.

Ron l'évita le reste de la journée et quand vint l'heure du coucher, il s'installa sur le divan du salon.

* * *

Le lendemain, il avait déjà quitté l'appartement quand elle se leva. Comme promis, Harry débarqua en début d'après-midi avec une boîte de mouchoirs et des chocolats:

- Tu travaillais ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant une pile de parchemin sur la table basse.

Hermione soupira en l'invitant à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et secoua la tête:

- Ce n'est pas moi... C'est Ron... il a passé la soirée à chercher des informations sur la stérilité... Il ne va pas bien du tout...

- Et toi ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Non... ça va pas, Harry...

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il pense de tout ça...?

- Il veut me quitter... souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Il dit que c'est son problème et qu'il ne veut pas m'imposer ça...

- Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Assura le survivant. Il ne t'abandonnera pas...

Hermione secoua la tête, se prenant la tête entre les mains:

- Si... Il le fera... Je suis sûre qu'il le fera si on ne trouve pas un moyen de...

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules, incapable de finir sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que vous a dit le médicomage ?

- Que Ron a un problème de fertilité... et que ça sera beaucoup plus difficile pour nous d'avoir un enfant que pour un couple normal...

- _Difficile_ ne veut pas dire_ impossible_... fi-t-il remarquer.

- Je sais bien ! C'est ce que je me_ tue_ à lui répéter mais il est persuadé qu'il n'a dit ça que pour le ménager...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a conseillé ?

- D'aller voir un médicomage spécialisé...

Elle vit Harry chercher soudain quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure et lui tendre un morceau de parchemin:

- Tiens, Ginny m'a dit de te donner ça... c'est l'adresse d'un collègue à elle très reconnu dans ce domaine... Elle pense qu'il pourra vous _aider_...

- Merci... Mais il va falloir convaincre Ron d'y aller...

- Vous avez parlé d'adoption ? Ou de méthodes moldues ?

- Il est contre l'adoption... il veut que je porte notre enfant... quand au reste... je préfère qu'on essaye les méthodes sorcières avant... et Ron... je ne sais pas s'il supporterait ça... Si tu l'avais vu hier... Il est dans un état affolant... je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'ai peur qu'il s'en aille... J'ai peur qu'il se détruise... Ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'on le sait et tout a déjà changé... Et si il ne redevenait jamais comme avant ?

- Il lui faudra _du temps_... Il se sent responsable... _diminué._.. C'est un choc pour lui, d'autant plus qu'ayant 6 frères et soeur il s'est toujours imaginé avec plusieurs enfants... Alors imaginer qu'il n'en aura peut-être _jamais_...

- Et _moi_ dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il croit que _je m'en fiche_ ? C'est une épreuve pour _nous deux_ ! On devrait l'affronter _ensembl_e et pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ! Moi aussi j'ai peur, et ça m'anéantit de penser qu'on n'aura peut-être jamais d'enfants, mais je l'aime ! Même si c'est difficile, je serais capable de vivre avec ça, _pour lui_... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas faire pareil ?

- Il est en état de choc, il lui faut juste un peu de temps... Allez voir ce spécialiste, et voyez ce qu'il vous propose...

- Et si Ron refuse d'y aller ?

- Prends le rendez-vous, je me charge de convaincre Ron, d'accord ? Proposa Harry.

Elle acquiesça finalement tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui:

- Ca va aller... assura-t-il. Ca va s'arranger...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains, sur le point de pleurer.

Elle n'en pouvait plus…

Sa vie était devenue un enfer depuis qu'ils étaient allés voir ce Médicomage spécialisé, moins de six mois auparavant….

Celui-ci leur avait répété qu'ils pourraient avoir un enfant, que le chemin serait semé d'embûches mais que ce n'était pas impossible…

Hermione avait alors espéré que cela rassurerait Ron et arrangerait les choses… Malheureusement cela n'avait rien changé… ou plutôt, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer….

Bien qu'elle soit en parfaite santé et tout à fait apte à enfanter, le médicomage leur avait imposé, à tous les deux, un régime alimentaire draconien accompagné de diverses potions et, comme elle le redoutait, un planning précis pour leurs rapports sexuels… « Pour optimiser leurs chances » Avait-il dit.

Elle avait prié pour que cela suffise à Ron, mais sa frénésie n'avait pas faiblie… bien au contraire…

Il contrôlait tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle mangeait, surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes…. Les lieux qu'elle fréquentait, les gens qu'elle voyait, les vêtements qu'elle portait… tout…

Elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière de sa propre vie, elle étouffait….

Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Ron était complètement obsédé... il ne vivait plus que dans l'attente de cet enfant… leur vie de couple s'effritait à vue d'œil… la fatigue et la lassitude envahissaient la jeune femme chaque jour un peu plus…

Elle aussi voulait un enfant… mais pas à ce prix là…

Merlin seul savait à quel point elle aimait son mari, mais si les choses ne changeaient pas très vite, elle finirait par le haïr….

Elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée et sursauta quand il posa brusquement ses affaires sur la table du salon. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge la fit soupirer. Dans moins de dix minutes ils devraient être en train de faire l'amour… si on pouvait encore parler d'amour dans la manière dont il la touchait…

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on…

Il s'interrompit soudain en remarquant l'abattement de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle secoua la tête, sans relever les yeux et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse plus longtemps les retenir :

- Je veux qu'on arrête. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux qu'on arrête d'essayer….

Elle osa finalement lever les yeux vers lui et regarda avec inquiétude l'air surpris du rouquin :

- Mais… quoi ? Pour… pourquoi ?

- Je n'en peux plus, Ron….

- Non… NON ! Protesta-t-il avec fureur. On peut pas arrêter ! Pas maintenant… pas…

- JE VEUX QU'ON ARRETE ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Je veux qu'on arrête… maintenant…

Il recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

- Je vis un enfer, Ron, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte…. Tu es complètement OBSEDE par ce bébé ! Tu ne penses plus qu'à ça, tu ne parles plus que de ça, tu ne VIS plus que pour ça ! C'est à peine si tu me regardes encore ! Je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire bout de viande, juste bonne à baiser ! SI, Ron ! Insista-t-elle, en larmes, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à protester. On ne fait plus l'amour… ça fait des mois que tu ne me fais plus l'amour… tu me baises….

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et plongea ses yeux noisette dans son regard océan avant de continuer, d'une voix emplie de tristesse :

- Avant quand tu me faisais l'amour… c'était magique… Tu étais doux et sensuel… tu me murmurais des mots tendres en me caressant… Maintenant tu es brutal et impatient… tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu me fais mal ! J'ai des bleus partout, Ron ! S'écria-t-elle en lui montrant ses bras pour appuyer ses paroles.

Il tressaillit, ses yeux se fixant sur les bleus violets qui s'étaient formés autour de ses poignets.

- Il n'y a plus d'amour entre nous depuis que tu veux un enfant…. J'ai accepté tout ça pour toi… parce que je t'aime… mais je ne peux plus… Tu n'es plus toi-même… et cette situation est en train de me briser… _TU_ es en train de me briser et de briser notre couple…. Sanglota-t-elle.

- Je… Non… Hermione… supplia-t-il en secouant la tête, incrédule.

- Je t'aime… mais il faut qu'on arrête…. Il faut que _tu_ arrêtes… maintenant… parce qu'après il sera trop tard…. C'est ton obsession pour ce bébé ou moi, Ron….

Il tendit la main vers elle, déboussolé et voulu s'approcher mais elle recula, d'un air désolé.

- Je vais aller passer la nuit chez Harry… Annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ça nous laissera le temps de réfléchir….

Elle essuya vaillamment ses larmes et le regarda une dernière fois avant de transplaner…


	4. Chapter 4

Suite et fin, merci de m'avoir lu !

* * *

Quand Hermione revint à l'appartement le lendemain soir, Ron était assis dans le même fauteuil qu'elle la veille.

Il regardait dans le vide, l'air dévasté.

Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, le faisant tout de même sursauter.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et se leva brusquement :

- Hermione… souffla-t-il.

Il la dévisagea longuement semblant lutter intérieurement avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux :

- Je suis désolé… désolé… je suis tellement désolé… pardonne-moi, Hermione…

Elle sentit les larmes de son mari glisser dans ses cheveux et eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait:

- Ron…

- Je suis désolé… pardonne-moi, je voulais pas te faire de mal… je voulais pas.. je suis désolé… murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre son cœur. Je n'étais plus moi-même… je…je..

Elle l'entendit étouffer un sanglot et caressa doucement ses cheveux:

- Ron… chéri… chuchota-t-elle, en lui caressant la joue. Regarde-moi…

Il secoua la tête:

- Si tu savais comme j'ai honte…

- Mon cœur…

- Je t'aime… je t'aime comme un fou ! J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… je voulais.. je voulais juste.. je voulais te faire un enfant, pour te prouver combien je t'aime… pour que notre amour ait un sens… je voulais tellement voir ton ventre s'arrondir pour accueillir notre bébé… je voulais tout ça.. je veux tout ça mais pas si je dois te perdre… je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu… j'étais… obsédé par ça… pardonne-moi Hermione…

- Mon cœur… dit-elle avec émotion. Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais… on s'en sortira… tous les deux… je veux retrouver l'homme que j'aime…

Il acquiesça et quand il osa enfin la regarder il la vit sourire à travers ses larmes:

- Je suis là… dit-il avec conviction. C'est finit… plus jamais je ne partirai… je ne veux pas te perdre… je peux pas vivre sans toi… je t'aime….

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sécha ses larmes du doigt.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, en se forçant à sourire, maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix. Moi aussi, je voulais un enfant de toi. Je l'imaginais déjà… roux, avec tes yeux, toujours plongé dans les livres ou ivre de joie sur un balai… j'avais même choisi un prénom. Dit-elle en riant malgré elle. Mais tout ça…, ça n'a pas d'importance… ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je ressens pour toi…

- Hermione…

- Je pourrais faire n'importe quel sacrifice pour toi… renoncer à la magie, à mon travail, à ma famille… Je pourrais tout supporter… du moment que je suis avec toi… alors tant pis si on ne doit jamais avoir d'enfant ensemble… tu es là.. et… c'est tout ce qui compte….

- Mon ange…

- Et puis, un gros bébé c'est déjà pas mal… ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Il se mit à rire et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Après ce qu'elle lui avait montré la veille c'est à peine s'il osait approfondir leur baiser. Plus jamais il ne voulait être cet homme violent et impatient qui lui avait fait du mal… plus jamais. Elle méritait tellement mieux que ça…

- Je suis désolé… répéta-t-il une dernière fois contre ses lèvres.

- Je sais… c'est oublié… ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Leurs corps s'entremêlèrent, leurs bouches se cherchèrent dans une étreinte qui malgré sa fougue était emplie de tendresse.

Il la traita avec douceur, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et lorsqu'il se fondit en elle, une seule et unique pensée raisonna dans leur esprit: "Par Merlin, comme je l'aime…".

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils firent l'amour. Ils firent l'amour en ne pensant à rien d'autre, l'un pour l'autre, en se murmurant des mots doux et des promesses éternelles. Toute la nuit, leurs deux corps ne firent qu'un, sans jamais chercher à devenir trois. Et ce fut magique… comme un miracle…

Car comme chacun sait, c'est lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins que les miracles surviennent…

* * *

Ron rentra de bonne humeur. Les derniers mois de cauchemars n'étaient plus qu'un vieux et lointain souvenir. Depuis sa réconciliation avec Hermione, près de trois semaines auparavant, il se sentait plus léger que jamais, comme soulagé d'un poids énorme et leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Ils étaient heureux…

Le rouquin déposa sa veste et ses clés dans l'entrée et pénétra dans l'appartement, à la recherche de sa moitié :

- Hermione ?

- Je suis dans le salon ! Répondit-elle.

Il la rejoignit et la trouva en train de fermer la porte du bureau précipitamment avant de se tourner vers lui en feignant un air innocent.

- Bonjour mon amour !

Il l'embrassa gentiment puis fronça les sourcils, surpris :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu es arrivé trop tôt, je n'ai pas finis ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Finis quoi ?

Elle lui sourit d'un air mystérieux et devant le regard insistant du jeune Auror, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le bureau… qui n'avait plus rien d'un bureau… les murs étaient colorés dans des teintes pastelles, la lampe en métal au plafond avait été remplacé par un mobile et la totalité des dossiers et autres matériel de leur ancien espace de travail se trouvait rangé dans une multitude de cartons au sol. Le seul meuble dans la pièce était un berceau en bois blanc et en l'apercevant Ron sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Il dévisagea Hermione, incrédule. Ce n'était pas vrai… ce n'était pas possible… il ne parvenait pas à le croire…

Devant son air abasourdi, elle sourit, attendrie, et posa une main sur sa joue en acquiesçant :

- Tu vas être Papa, Ron…

Il du s'appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte, ses jambes tremblant tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à garder son équilibre. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y vit les mêmes larmes qu celles qui s'écoulaient déjà sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Lentement, il l'attira contre lui et se mit à rire à travers ses larmes :

- C'est merveilleux ! Tu es merveilleuse… merveilleuse…

Elle sourit et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes, émue :

- Ron… ?

- Oui mon Ange… ?

- Je t'aime…

- Ho moi aussi je t'aime….

Il se mit à l'embrasser avec passion et alors qu'il l'entraînait vers leur chambre il murmura :

- Merci…

Se doutant que cela n'était que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie… de nouvelles épreuves… mais il savait qu'il les traverserait toutes… tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés…

…


End file.
